Le prince et la jeune fille
by Delyzia
Summary: Comment faire lorsque l'on est gay et que l'on est amoureux d'un hétéro? Parfois, la malédiction d'une enchanteresse peut se réveler être une bénédiction. Quoique... Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Naruto?  yaoi/SasuNaru


Le Prince et la jeune fille

La joue posée au creux de sa main, il regardait le sensei d'un œil vitreux. Il s'ennuyait. A quoi cela lui servirait de savoir comment on calculait le degrés d'un angle? Il soupira et jeta un regard envieux à Shikamaru, qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Lui au moins pouvait échapper à cette torture en dormant. Pas lui.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Naruto ne dormait plus. Il jeta un regard haineux à Hinata, assise au coin opposé de la salle de classe. Celle-ci, comme si elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle, se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire enjôleur. Et clairement moqueur. Naruto grinça des dents et regarda de nouveau Iruka, son professeur de maths. Il savait que l'adolescente pouvait lire dans ses pensées et refusait de lui faire plaisir en lui accordant une quelconque importance. Même si celle-ci avait ruiné sa vie quelques mois plus tôt.

_Comme tous les ans, Naruto participait au tournoi national d'aïkido. Formé depuis son plus jeune âge à tous les arts de combats, le jeune homme se révélait être un adversaire redoutable. Il remporta chaque étape assez rapidement et parvint en finale aisément. Il se trouva alors face à Hiyuga Neji, connu pour être un génie dans ce domaine. Malgré tout, Naruto refusa d'abandonner. Il para avec agilité les différentes attaques, cherchant sans relâche une faille dans cette défense réputée comme étant impénétrable. Même s'il n'y trouvait aucun défaut, le blond savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Alors il traqua, alternant force et doigté. _

_ Et il la trouva. Sur le flanc gauche de Hiyuga. Juste au niveau de sa hanche. Ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire de triomphe, il fit mine de vouloir atteindre sa jambe droite avant de feinter vers son point faible. Il le toucha, gagnant ainsi le match, et le tournoi. _

_ Il rattrapa Sakura, sa meilleure amie, qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, hurlant de joie. Jiraiya-sensei, qui lui avait tout appris, lui colla une claque vigoureuse dans le dos, s'exclamant que son père aurait été fier de lui. Il leur sourit, serra fortement Sakura avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires. Il se déshabilla et tourna le robinet d'une des cabines de douche. Il attendit que la température soit tiède avant d'y pénétrer. Fermant les yeux, il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau couler sur son torse finement musclé par les heures d'entrainement. Les fines goutes roulant sur sa peau lui procuraient un certain apaisement, ses muscles étant froissés par sa journée de combat. Il soupira d'aise, savourant avec plaisir ce moment de calme et de plénitude. _

_Il avait réussi. Il était enfin parvenu à égaler Minato, son père, surnommé l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha. Sa lame était connue pour être la plus vive du pays et sa technique parfaite. Il parvenait à élaborer une tactique en quelques secondes, prévoyant immédiatement les attaques de son adversaire. Tout du moins était-ce ce que l'on avait raconté à Naruto. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais connu, ses parents étant morts quelques mois après sa naissance lors d'un incendie. Naruto fut le seul à être épargné puisqu'il était chez Jiraiya, son mentor et parrain. Celui-ci l'avait alors pris en charge et, respectant la volonté de Minato, avait appris à son héritier tout ce qu'il savait. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à égaler son père, Naruto regrettait amèrement non seulement le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour être fier de lui mais aussi de ne pas pouvoir admirer le sourire de Kushina, sa mère, qu'il n'avait vu qu'à travers des photos..._

_ Deux petites mains fraiches posées sur son torse, une poitrine généreuse appuyée contre son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité. _

_ Qu'est-ce que..? _

_ Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux nacrés. Celle-ci, profitant de l'inattention du blond, s'était glissée dans sa douche, nue. Voyant qu'il lui faisait maintenant face, l'inconnue se rapprocha d'avantage, collant son corps au sien, déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur les clavicules du jeune homme. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à ce dernier pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

_ Etait-elle en train d'essayer de...? _

_ Il lui saisit soudain les poignets, ses petites mains glissant maintenant vers un endroit très personnel. Avec douceur, il la plaqua contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Euh... Hinata, c'est ça?_

_ Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, cherchant les lèvres du garçon pour un baiser. Baiser que celui-ci lui refusa. Il s'écarta encore plus d'elle, ouvrant de grands yeux éberlués. _

_Mais arrête! Pourquoi tu fais ça?_

_Je t'aime Naruto. Je veux être avec toi, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, cherchant à se blottir contre lui. _

_ Et le jeune homme la repoussa. Pour la troisième fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration en observant Hinata. En toute honnêteté, il devait bien reconnaître que n'importe quel homme en aurait profité si une telle déesse s'était infiltrée dans sa douche, son corps offert. Mais pas lui. Physiquement, elle était parfaite. Une poitrine généreuse et ferme, tendue vers lui en attente de caresses, une taille fine et délicate qui ne demandait qu'à être saisie dans une envolée vers le plaisir, des fesses rondes et voluptueuses, véritable appel à la luxure. Mais Naruto y restait insensible. _

_Hinata, tu es très mignonne. Mais tu n'es pas mon genre, avoua-t-il, essayant d'être le plus délicat possible._

_Comment ça? _

_Je préfère les hommes, soupira-t-il en sortant de la douche et enfiler une serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes, que Hinata ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux, visiblement. _

_ Mais bon, il faut la comprendre. Naruto était tout de même assez bien monté. _

_ Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa, devenant plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sous le choc, elle dédaigna la serviette que lui tendait Naruto. Puis il devient dur et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de fureur. Naruto frissonna en croisant son regard, reculant de quelques pas. La jeune fille timide qu'il avait face à lui quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu pour laisser la place à une femme haineuse et blessée. Dangereuse. Et il en avait confiance. _

_ Il tressaillit en entendant les mots de Hinata. _

_Qui es-tu pour me rejeter, vulgaire humain?_

_Qu'est-ce-que..._

_ Un fin halo argenté enveloppait à présent la jeune femme, lui donnant un aspect plus effrayant que jamais. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, sa peau elle-même ayant pris une teinte d'or blanc. _

_Tu seras à moi, tu m'appartiendras! chatonna-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement douce._

_Hein? Non, jamais!_

_Oh tu dis ça maintenant. Mais lorsque tu en auras assez de cet enchantement tu viendras me supplier de te prendre près de moi. _

_Un enchantement? Quel enchantement? _

_Chaque nuit, au lever de la lune, tu te transformeras en femme, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire faussement enjôleur. Et ne crois pas que tu pourras y échapper en dormant. Le sommeil te fuira éternellement. La seule façon pour toi de lever se soir est de t'offrir à moi... ou de trouver ton véritable amour, qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. _

_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? s'écria Naruto, anéanti et perdu. _

_Je te veux, Uzumaki Naruto. Et je t'aurai, lui promit la jeune enchanteresse avant de s'habiller et de s'éclipser. _

Naruto revint au présent lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il quitta le tableau des yeux et se tourna vers la porte.

Entrez.

Le cœur du blond s'emballa lorsqu'_il_ entra dans la pièce. Un jean bleu pâle et moulant mettait en valeur une paire de fesses ferme et musclée, surplombant des jambes longues et fines. Son T-Shirt blanc cassé modelait parfaitement son torse athlétique. Une veste en cuir noir enserrait ses épaules carrées et solides Ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés encadraient un visage blanc comme neige, des lèvres pleines et charnues, un nez fin et légèrement redressé. Mais le souffle de Naruto se coupa quand il croisa son regard. Un regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile, aussi noir qu'un puits sans fond dans lequel le jeune homme se serait jeté sans hésité. Un regard intense, sombre, torturé.

L'apollon se dirigea vers le bureau du sensei sous les yeux pleins d'envie de Naruto. Assise à sa gauche, Sakura le remarqua et donna un coup de coude dans ses flancs, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

La Terre appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Tu baves, lui apprit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? nia-t-il en l'acceptant quand même.

Non rien.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Même s'il essayait de le cacher en arborant un air impassible, elle devinait qu'il avait envie du brun. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa meilleure amie depuis près de quinze ans. Elle le toisa et remarqua qu'il fixait encore le nouveau. Une chose était sûre: il le mettrait dans son lit, coûte que coûte.

Sans se soucier du regard de Sakura posé sur lui, Naruto accorda toute son attention sur le nouvel élève. Bizarrement, le cours devenait soudain plus intéressant. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre aux questions d'Iruka-sensei, il ne retint que deux choses. Son timbre grave et chaud, qui provoqua des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et son nom.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Il sursauta quand celui-ci vint s'assoir près de lui sous les indications du sensei. Tressaillit lorsqu'en sortant ses affaires de son sac le brun l'effleura. Ferma les yeux alors que les effluves de son parfum musqué lui montait aux narines. Imagina des scènes qui provoquèrent un rosissement subit de ses joues.

Je peux suivre avec toi? demanda soudain une voix grave, le faisant sursauter. Je n'ai pas encore les manuels.

Euh... d'accord, balbutia Naruto en poussant légèrement son livre vers son si séduisant voisin.

Il l'aurait, parole d'Uzumaki.

Ce soir-là, la bande se rendit au cinéma pour voir le dernier Harry Potter. Conscients que la salle risquait d'être bondée, ils choisirent d'y aller en avance, quittes à faire la queue pendant une heure. Shikamaru, galant, avait retiré sa veste pour la passer à Temari, sa correspondante de Suna qui avait finalement décidé de s'établir à Konoha. La main protectrice du génie sur son ventre laissait deviner pourquoi. Ino et Kiba, quant à eux, ne cessaient de s'échanger petits baisers et mots doux, sous l'oeil attendri de Sakura. Sai ne quittait pas cette dernière des yeux, cherchant depuis des années comment lui dire « je t'aime ». Sasuke, sous la demande de Sakura, s'était joint à eux.

Il ne manquait plus que Naruto... ou plutôt Naru, sa prétendue jumelle. Ne pouvant pas assister aux soirées avec ses amis autrement, le jeune homme s'était inventé une sœur vivant à Ame no Kuni et qui souhaitait passer quelques mois à Konoha. Il avait demandé à ses amis de s'occuper d'elle, puisque son job ne lui permettait pas de faire des sorties avec elle. Ainsi, Naruto pouvait s'amuser avec ses amis sans qu'ils soient au courant.

Seule Sakura connaissait la vérité et désapprouvait sa supercherie. D'après elle, ses amis tenaient suffisamment à lui pour ne pas se soucier de cet enchantement et qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'attitude envers lui. Mais Naruto ne l'avait pas écoutée et cette mascarade durait depuis plus de sept mois maintenant.

Naru arriva enfin, avec un quart d'heure de retard. Sakura soupira en remarquant la tenue de son amie. Son short en jean noir lui arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses et des bottines à noires à talons haut soulignaient la finesse et la longueur de ses jambes gainées d'un collant gris. Son débardeur gris clair dévoilait son ventre plat et son piercing en forme de petit renard sur le nombril. Au moins avait-elle pris la peine d'enfiler une veste en cuir noir sinon elle aurait eu très froid en sortant du cinéma. L'éclat des saphirs posé sur Sasuke ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de l'hermaphrodite.

Le regard désireux de l'Uchiha posé sur Naru indiquait clairement que l'envie était partagée.

Ce qui, devina Sakura, provoquerait quelques ennuis par la suite.

Durant tout le film, Naru se pencha vers Sasuke, lui chuchotant quelques bêtises, faisant sourire le brun, croisa ses longues jambes, sa jupe remontant imperceptiblement sur ses cuisses, attirant l'attention de l'autre dont les yeux devinrent de plus en plus noirs. Elle rejetait ses cheveux blonds en arrière, caressant sensuellement son cou comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en regardant le film, feignant l'appréhension mais excitant d'avantage le jeune homme. Lorsque Ron fut assailli par des araignées, Naru joua le tout pour le tout. Comme effrayée, elle se blottit contre Sasuke, réfugiant son visage contre son cou.

Il faut dire que même si Naruto n'était pas réellement une fille, il avait appris, grâce à Sakura, comment utiliser chacun de ses atouts.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Sasuke passa ses bras autour d'elle, protecteur. Chacun d'entre eux ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, inhalant profondément son odeur. Ils savaient que leur désir était mutuel mais, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, aucun d'entre eux ne se décida à prendre les lèvres de l'autre. Même si quelqu'un leur aurait demandé pourquoi, ils auraient été incapables de répondre.

Peut-être savaient-ils déjà que leur relation serait à part?

Le petit jeu de séduction dura pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsque le petit groupe d'amis sortaient le soir, Naru et Sasuke s'assuraient de la présence de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient, prenaient le temps de se connaître. Effleurements discrets, sourires secrets. Peu à peu, Naru tombait amoureuse de Sasuke.

Tout comme Naruto.

La journée, il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître et se comportait en simple ami. Même s'il en souffrait, il n'osait pas lever le voile sur la vérité. Il continuait de mentir, son sourire franc se crispant parfois sur ses mensonges. Il aurait aimé pouvoir différencier Naruto et Naru, mais rien n'y faisait. Même si leurs corps différaient, ces deux cœurs, ses deux âmes, n'en formaient en réalité qu'une seule. N'aimait qu'une seule personne.

Pourtant, Naruto continuait, s'enlisait dans son mensonge. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à ses amis, à Sasuke. Mais tous paraissaient si attaché à Naru... Il ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant. Il continuait donc à jouer son rôle, gardant le sourire, profitant de chaque instant avec eux.

Puis un soir, alors que Sasuke ramenait Naru chez elle, dans un petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son « frère », ils s'attardèrent sur le pas de la porte. Elle cherchait ses clés dans ses poches alors qu'il attendait qu'elle soit entrée avant de partir, tel un parfait gentleman. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_Merci pour cette soirée, _chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

Alors que leurs amis étaient directement rentrés chez eux après le cinéma, les deux amoureux avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps seuls. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'Ange passa. Ses perles de saphir rivées à celles de Sasuke, Naru se sentait défaillir. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus et si elle n'avait pas tenu la poignée de la porte, elle se seraient probablement ridiculisée.

_De rien, _répondit Sasuke qui intérieurement était dans le même état.

Cela, Naru l'ignorait. Elle le fixa encore un instant, la nuit tombant dans le ciel de ses yeux. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte à l'aveugle, sans grand succès. Sasuke se pencha alors vers elle, très lentement. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, en un baiser d'abord furtif et timide. Chaud et bref. Lèvres closes, yeux ouverts. Surprise, Naru ne répondit pas. Croyant à un rejet, Sasuke se recula, étonné et interrogateur. Alors l'onyx et le saphir s'unirent, irrémédiablement. Cette fois, ce fut-elle qui l'embrassa, emprisonnant sa nuque de ses bras. Aussitôt, il la saisit par la taille, la serrant contre lui. Leurs langues entamèrent un lent ballet, doux et sauvage en même temps. Passion. Tendresse. Confusion.

_Je t'aime Naru, _souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle se figea, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers entrouvertes.

_Je t'aime Naru. _

_Excuse-moi, Sasuke, mais mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te trouve ici._

_A demain alors, _répondit l'Uchiha, vaguement surpris.

Naruto entra chez lui, et se laissa glisser le long de la porte, les yeux clos. Qu'avait-il fait? Sakura lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas jouer avec sa double personnalité. Il ne l'avait pas écoutée et le résultat était tel que, maintenant, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, lui, mais une chimère qu'il avait créée de toute pièce. Quant à lui...

Il était désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux.

Qu'allait-il faire?

Lorsqu'il se rendit en cours le lendemain, Naruto était à la fois résolu et triste. Toute la nuit, il avait songé à comment dire la vérité à Sasuke. Il en était parvenu à la conclusion que le plus simple était encore de lui montrer. Ce soir-là, comme ils devaient sortir en boite, il demanderait à Sasuke de venir dormir chez lui et, quand le matin viendrait, il lui dévoilerait sa véritable nature. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il signait la fin de leur histoire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça? _souffla une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

Naruto se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hinata. L'enchanteresse avait un sourire légèrement moqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de la joue duveteuse du jeune homme.

_Tu penses vraiment qu'il t'acceptera après que tu lui aies dit la vérité? Qu'il voudra d'une moitié de femme?_

Son sourire s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Elle voyait le visage de sa victime se décomposer au fur et à mesure, et cela lui plaisait. Il était complètement à sa merci.

_Tu m'appartiens, Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis la seule à pouvoir te rendre ton ancienne vie. Ne résistes pas, offres-toi à moi. _

_Jamais! s_'exclama le jeune homme, rompant le contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Sa tentative de rébellion ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire sur les lèvres pleines.

_Tu n'as pas le choix tu sais, _souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres. _Tu seras à moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais en attendant, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec toi._

Elle s'en alla dans un léger rire cristallin, laissant derrière elle un Naruto désemparé. Que lui réservait-elle encore? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment fait de sa vie un Enfer? Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé « Pourquoi moi? » mais jamais il n'avait trouvé de réponse.

_Naruto! _l'interpella Kiba alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de cours. _Il faut vraiment que tu viennes demain soir, pour mon anniversaire. Hinata m'a dit qu'elle travaillait au même endroit que toi et qu'elle acceptait de te remplacer. Comme ça, on pourra vous voir ensemble, Naru et toi. Pour une fois!_

Le blond lança un regard en coin à l'enchanteresse. Même si son éternel sourire timide se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux nacrés étincelait d'une satisfaction mesquine. Elle l'avait placé dans une situation intenable. Avouer la vérité à ses amis et les perdre à jamais, ou leur faire faux-bond et risquer leur amitié tout autant. Il soupira. De toute façon, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

_D'accord, je viendrais._

Et le sourire d'Hinata se fit cruel pendant un instant.

Ce soir-là, Naru, même si elle tentait de profiter au maximum de la soirée, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendue. Toutes les marques d'affection de Sasuke, ses baisers dans le cou, ses caresses furtives, ses sourires tendres, ne suffisaient à la détendre. Elle songeait au lendemain. Que ferait-elle si il le repoussait? S'il ne voulait pas de Naruto?

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin chez l'Uzumaki, ils montèrent dans sa chambre, la maison étant étrangement silencieuse pour Sasuke. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'avait qu'une envie. Retirer à Naru cette petite robe bleue nuit qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ne souhaitant pas être dérangé, il ferma la porte à clé avant de prendre de nouveau la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement, conscient de sa tension, mais se fourvoyant sur sa cause. Lui pensait qu'elle était anxieuse car il s'agissait de leur première fois.

Ses lèvres glissèrent peu à peu le long de son cou, déposant des baisers papillons le long de son épaule gauches. Ses mains, toujours ancrées sur ses hanches, traçaient de petits cercles sur son ventre du pouce. Elle, pour faciliter ses attentions, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, perdant peu à peu toute raison. Une voix lui soufflait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'une des mains de Sasuke glissa sous sa jupe pour caresser son intimité qu'elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un simple mot lui fit comprendre quoi.

_Naru. _

Sasuke avait soufflé le prénom alors qu'à son tour, elle honorait son cou après avoir retiré son T-Shirt. Elle se stoppa net et se recula, s'asseyant sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

_Je ne peux pas, _chuchota-t-elle simplement.

Sasuke s'agenouilla alors devant elle, inquiet.

_Naru, que se passe-t-il?_

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!_

Naruto n'avait pu retenir ce cri venu du plus profond de son coeur. Il ne le supportait plus. Il voulait que Sasuke l'aime pour lui-même, et non pour ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était. Même si tous deux ne faisaient qu'une personne, que Sasuke n'aime que sa partie féminine le blessait.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que...?_

Sasuke avait l'air complètement perdu. Conscient que se serait sûrement le dernier, Naruto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Il faut que tu saches qu'Hinata m'a jeté un sort._

_Hinata? Celle de ma classe? Un sort? _

_Celle de notre classe. _

_Hein? _

_Hinata est une puissante enchanteresse et..._

_Tu me fais une blague hein? _

Sasuke paraissait complètement incrédule. Naruto, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, regarda le réveil qui trônait que la table de chevet.

_Je pense que tu ne me croiras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu de tes propres yeux._

Et il ferma les siens alors que ses cheveux blonds se rétractaient, qu'il grandissait légèrement et que sa poitrine disparaissait. Tout cela sous les yeux incrédules du brun.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que..._

Naruto n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur de dégoût qui était sûrement apparue dans les yeux. Il inspira profondément avant d'avouer.

_Parce que je l'ai rejetée, Hinata m'a jeté un soir. Toute les nuits, je me transformais en femme, et ce depuis un an maintenant. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais évité toute histoire amoureuse, parce que je ne pouvais pas avouer une telle chose. Mais avec toi... Je suis tout de suite tomber amoureux de toi Sasuke. Je croyais que le meilleur moyen de m'approcher de toi, c'était en tant que fille. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti._

Pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke le fixa, silencieux. Un chapelet d'émotions défilaient dans ses yeux. Stupeur, douleur, fureur. Déception. Toujours sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit dans l'aube naissante, laissant Naruto seul, prostré dans son grand lit froid.

Le lendemain, Naruto hésita longuement à se rendre chez Kiba. Après tout, Sasuke y serait probablement. Pourrait-il supporter ses regards lourds de reproches et de colère? Ainsi que ceux des autres? Comment se comporteraient-ils avec lui lorsqu'ils sauraient la vérité? Parviendrait-il un jour à lever ce fichu sort, qui avait ruiné ses années de lycée et probablement sa vie? Faudrait-il qu'il recommence à zéro?

Malgré ses doutes, il savait qu'il devrait tout leur avouer ce soir. Sous l'aspect de Naru, il se vêtit des vêtements de Naruto. Elle devenait lui. Elle n'existerait plus. Les masques tomberaient. Tout serait fini. Il compta les heures, les minutes, les secondes qui le séparaient de l'instant de vérité. Angoisse, incertitude, douleur, nostalgie, libération. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir.

La boule au ventre, il se rendit chez Kiba. Celui-ci ouvrit quelques secondes après qu'il ait toqué.

_Naruto n'est pas avec toi? _Demanda l'Inuzuka, visiblement déçu.

_En quelque sorte, si, _soupira le blond, pour l'instant évasif.

Du coin de l'oeil, il chercha Sasuke. Il le repéra au bout de quelques secondes, adossé contre le mur. Plus séduisant que jamais. Mais au lieu du feu d'artifice qui explosait habituellement au creux de son ventre, Naruto ne ressentit que tristesse et désespoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, avant que le brun, interpelé par Sai, ne rompe la connexion.

Naruto attendit que tous les invités soient réunis puis demanda à prendre la parole. Tous se tournèrent vers lui en souriant, s'attendant à une blague digne des Uzumaki. Toutefois, ils furent surpris par le visage sérieux qu'il arborait.

_Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé où était Naruto, _commença-t-il. _Eh bien,je suis là..._

Ils se mirent tous à rire, croyant à une farce puis, constatant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, échangèrent des regards interloqués. Le blond eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais in continua, souhaitant en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce mensonge.

_Il y a un an, j'ai refusé les avances d'Hinata. Vous savez tous que j'ai toujours préféré les hommes. Mais je parie que vous ignorez tous qu'elle est une enchanteresse. Eh oui, la petite Hinata toute timide est en réalité une puissante jeteuse de sorts. Elle était furieuse que je l'ai repoussée et pour se venger, elle m'a jeté un sort. Chaque nuit, je me transformais en fille. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. Alors je me suis inventé une sœur jumelle. Je n'aurai pas du vous mentir... mais je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_Nous le savions Naruto, _le coupa Shikamaru.

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux éberlués, surpris. Tout ce qu'il put dire fut:

_Hein?_

Ses amis ne purent retenir un éclat de rire. Sasuke lui, restait un peu à part, le visage impassible. Il se contentait d'écouter.

_Naru et toi vous ressembliez trop, surtout pour de vrais jumeaux. Et puis, _continua Shikamaru, _tu n'es pas le seul qui a eut affaire à elle._

_Tu veux dire..._

_Oui, elle m'a ensorcelé, ainsi que Kiba. Mais nous, ça a duré moins longtemps, grâce à Tema et Ino. _

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche, Naruto libéré du poids de son mensonge. Il rit comme si de rien était avec ses amis, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Toutefois, Sasuke l'ignorait toujours et semblait plus renfermé que jamais. Que devait-il faire? Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur la question car il quitta la soirée aux alentours de minuit, désemparant Naruto.

Quand celui-ci rentra chez lui cinq heures plus tard, la pluie tombait drue. Pourtant il découvrit une forme courbée devant sa porte. Sasuke.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là! s_'exclama-t-il. _Rentre, tu vas être malade!_

Curieusement, le brun lui obéit sans rechigner et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il accepta la serviette et les vêtements que lui tendait Naruto. Celui-ci prépara du café alors que l'autre se changeait. Ils s'assirent tous deux en silence à la table, seul le tintement de leurs cuillères résonnant dans la pièce.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?_

_Parce que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te perdre, _répondit-simplement Naruto.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, conscient que, puisqu'il avait retrouvé son aspect véritable d'homme, son interlocuteur ne pouvait que le trouver répugnant et contre nature. Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule lui fit relever la tête.

_Tu crois que je t'aurai repoussé pour cela?_

Il sentit Sasuke lui relever doucement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Que ça aurait eu la moindre importance pour moi?_

Il l'incita à se lever, ses mains se posant sur sa taille, rapprochant leurs bassins.

_Que ça aurait changé quelque chose à mes sentiments pour toi?_

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient maintenant. Naruto sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

_S-Sasuke..._

_Naruto, je t'..._

_Ne dis rien! s_anglota Naruto. _Si tu le dis, Naru disparaitra à tout jamais et je sais que c'est elle que tu aimes!_

_Chut..._

Sasuke le fit taire d'un tendre ballet, sa langue découvrant une fois de plus la bouche de Naruto. Au début, le blond tenta de résister mais il avait terriblement besoin de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Alors il se laissa griser par le contact de son corps ferme contre le sien. Les mains de Sasuke glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en une caresse douce et légère, un simple effleurement qui attisait le désir de Naruto. Ses lèvres parcouraient sa gorge en tendres baisers papillons, avant de descendre sur son torse après ses mains lui eurent ôté son T-Shirt. Le blond ne savait plus qui prenait l'initiative de telle ou telle caresse. Ils agissaient en communion, chacun se fiant aux réactions de l'autre pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

Une morsure à l'oreille. Un effleurement plus osé juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Des respirations de plus en plus haletantes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en jean, Sasuke assis sur le canapé, Naruto sur ses genoux. Il gémissait alors que la langue du brun titillaient inlassablement l'un de ses tétons, alors que l'une de ses doigts retraçait ses abdominaux, l'autre jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon. La tête rejetée en arrière, Naruto le suppliait de lui en donner plus. Alors Sasuke accéda à sa requête, déboutonnant lentement le bouton de son amant. Très lentement, le rendant de plus en plus fou à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il donna enfin au blond ce qu'il voulait, se contentant dans un premier temps de caresses à peine esquissées. Le dominé laissait échapper des petits cris de plaisirs qui ravissaient le brun. Puis celui-ci décida qu'il n'en avait pas encore assez. Doucement, il repoussa l'autre sur le canapé, s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses, leurs pantalons se retrouvant en un instant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Naruto se cramponna convulsivement aux draps alors que la langue chaude de Sasuke s'occupait de lui, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir cris et supplications, relevant les reins en une invitation sans équivoque. Sans cesser de le cajoler de sa main droite, le brun lécha deux de ses doigts gauche, avant de pénétrer l'intimité du blond avec vigueur.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur et de plaisir mêlées, alors que l'autre recommençait à le lécher de nouveau, suivant méticuleusement les petites veines qui parcouraient son sexe érigé. Sasuke n'écoutait plus ses supplications, pénétrant de deux autres doigts le blond qui se libéra dans sa bouche. Lui relevant alors les cuisses, les plaçant sur ses épaules, il se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_Je t'aime Naruto, _chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres en le faisant sien avec douceur.

L'onyx et le saphir s'unirent pour laisser place à un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto reposait entre les bras de Sasuke. Entre deux câlins, ils étaient parvenus à rejoindre son lit et il traçait maintenant des petits cercles sur le torse de son amant.

_Tu ne la regretteras pas? d_emanda-t-il soudain.

_C'est toi que j'aime Naruto, pas elle, _le rassura Sasuke, sans avoir besoin de précision.

_Hum... Hinata va être furieuse. _

_Oh elle ne tardera pas à trouver une nouvelle victime. Qui sait, elle me trouvera peut-être à son goût. _

_Dis donc toi! Tu es à moi je te rappelle. _

_Ah bon? _rit Sasuke. _J'aimerai bien voir ça. _

Et Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour lui montrer.


End file.
